


Thirst

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirst. Overwhelming thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt 2. “Thirst”

Thirst.

Overwhelming, unquenchable, frenzied, thirst screaming through his veins.

Severus whirled, cloak flaring. He despised the demon within him, the one that drove him mad with thirst. But nothing he could do would stop the demon from rearing it’s head and demanding it’s due.

Blood.

Hot, bubbling, sticky, lifeblood that slid down his throat and filled his veins with youth and power.

Severus raced to his kitchen, almost tripping over a chair, and pulled open the fridge. An empty white shelf stared back at him. Belatedly he remembered that his last delivery had been tainted and he had been forced to throw it out.

A knock on the outer door drew Severus from his panicked stupor.

“Professor?”

8:00. Detention. Potter.

Blood.


End file.
